Gestirn Stars
by RazorLike
Summary: A songfic Matt x Mello...Mello feels a bit zero..."Why?...." Read to find out and review


**Gestirn (Stars)**

_**[Matt's POV]**_

I still can't believe that happened! It's like a dream come true  
after all this time of waiting... It's like a blessing and, Oh my God if  
only I believed, I'd pray right now! But I don't, so I just hugged again  
the blonde guy who was using my chest as a pillow.

The night was hot, the moon was hurting my eyes (Mello had insisted on me  
going out without my goggles) and the damn oak tree was throwing leaves on  
top of my head! I mean, it was too much for me, I rarely go out and we had  
been standing underneath the oak tree for... okay, okay! I know I  
shouldn't be complaining, I'm with him at last...But I hate going outside  
(especially in the night) with a leaf-throwing oak tree!

"Hey Matt...?" my lovable and absolutely adorable blonde called my  
name. "Can you stop humming? You've been doing that for awhile now."

Damn, I still can't control my inner-out-loud-monologues.

But, then again, I should really stop it. I'm with Mello, and this is  
what I was longing for since we had met. I still remember the first time I  
saw him...

_**--- flashback---**_

He was sitting in the playing room, staring at me, wide eyes as he  
hadn't seen a redheaded boy in his life. I was occupied with the pixel fight of  
my Raichu against a really stupid Pikachu. So, I didn't notice the young  
blonde boy coming closer to me. I only got that somebody was right in front of  
me when I felt his burning sight on my forehead.

I paused my game and stared back at him.

"Him" was a really unsuitable word such a feminine creature. Long  
blonde hair and blue eyes, a slim, rather thin body dressed in black from head to toe and a red and black rosary hanging from his pale neck… But, actually, I thought he was rather... attractive.

"Hi. I'm Matt. And you are...?". The boy looked at me troubled, then down at the floor. He looked at me again, and I thought he might not have understood what I asked.

"What's your name, kiddo?" I asked again.

"...Ich verstehe nich..."(1) he mumbled.

'A German guy? God...' and I tried to remember he German lessons I used to take a year ago.

"Erm...Wie...wie heiβen sie?"(2) I asked and hoped this was the right question. I soon realized it was, 'cause the boy's face shined and he answered: answered " Mein name ist Mello"(3) and he smiled.

'Good...' and I smiled myself " Mein name ist Matt"(4)

_**-**__**--end of flashback---**_

He smirked despite the memory. It was hard to speak German then. But Mello was a good student and soon Matt didn't have to translate every word from English to German.

This was years ago. Back in Wammy's everything was so peaceful and simple. He only cared about lessons (Matt had never cared about them) and... Beating Near. Matt let out a groan when he calculated the times Mello had  
stormed out of their room just to get into Near's and give the boy a fist on  
the face.

It was always about this silly albino boy, as if Mello's purpose in life is being better than him.... Which never became reality, no matter how hard Mello tried.

But this time was just about him and Matt.... And the oak tree.

--------------------------------------------------------

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky._

_Confusing stars for satellites._

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine._

_But here we are, we're here tonight._

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what.... ? I feel strange..." Mello whispered and tangled his hands in my  
shirt. I held him tighter and looked down at him with a wondered face.

"What's wrong with my Mello...?" I asked worryingly. It took him a minute  
to answer.

"Well, dunno... I just watch all these stars and ... I can't help it but I'm feeling a little... Zero…" he shivered and blushed. I looked at him again, wondering what was wrong with him tonight.

"Mello...what's going on...?" I asked but he didn't reply.

'Ok, I'll do it the way you know Mels...'

"Was fehlt ihnen denn...?"(5) I asked him in German and he suddenly looked up.

"Ich befurche..."(6) he whispered and I shook my head in surprise. Mello was

...afraid?

He smiled at my fearful look and patted my arm lightly. "Oh, don't  
listen to me tonight... I just feel a bit strange...stars...the sky...I feel small in front of them...but I have you, so they must be very jealous..." he told me and planted his lips on mine in a gentle kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_And as we lie beneath the stars…_

_We realize just how small we are._

_If they could love like you and me…_

_Imagine what the world would be..._

"Ja (7)...you have me and I have you..." and I held his hands in mine,  
staring peacefully at the stars... "...Ich liebe dich, Mello..."

" Ich liebe dich, Matt..."(8)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Small Dictionary:**

(1)"I don't understand..."  
(2)"What's...what's your name?"  
(3)"My name is Mello"  
(4)"My name is Matt"  
(5)"What's wrong with you?"  
(6)"I fear..."

(7)"Yes..."

(8)"I love you, Mello...", "I love you, Matt"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well... This is it! Sorry for the German language in my small and pitiful  
story, I just couldn't resist! I had heard that Mello was from Germany  
and ... Oh well, I just did it...Heh...**

**Oh... I dunno why everybody says that they don't own a Death Note. Please,  
somebody answer, I have no idea bout it! Well, I don't have one, but I  
told you that I don't know why I told you that...! Crazy…?  
Beta's time from now on!**

**By the way… this was a songfic. The song is If Everyone Cared by Nickelback (added by beta since SOMEONE forgot to mention that! I won't name names… Annie… XD)**

**Xxx**

**Note from Beta: Annie! 1: yes, you're crazy and 2: they say they don't own Death Note as a disclaimer. That way, they can't get sued. XD So, I'll go ahead and say it for you.**

**Disclaimer: This crazy woman does NOT own Death Note or Nickelback. And I'm being nice by making sure she doesn't get her crazy ** sued! By Ohba and Obata or the ** called WMG. XD**

**And what the hell do you mean by it's MY time from now on?! XD**

**Beta'd by: Mello's Ultimate Lover**

**Note from Annie : He he, Thanks again Beta!!!**

**Beta's time : Beta saves my life by corecting my mistakes(and by adding the disclaimer ^^)**


End file.
